1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to securable storage containers and location tracking systems for objects stored in the container. More particularly, the invention relates to a tracking system for objects, such as keys, stored in a secure container wherein the tracking data for the objects is preferably remotely stored and accessible through the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirous to track the location and persons in possession of various objects of value, such as keys, computer disks, medicines, records, and other valuable items. Basic systems used to track objects have been log books kept in proximity to the object storage site, and a person signs the log book when he or she takes or returns an object from the storage location. However, this system is dependent on the person to actually use the log book and accurately record the data of who has the object and where the object is located.
With the advent of computerized record storage, computerized object tracking systems have been created especially for tracking the location and storage of keys. These systems typically include a secure container or box that stores the keys, and a data input tracks the removal and return of the keys to the container. The data for the keys can be collected from a person taking the key, although this data input system is subject to the same error possibilities as log books. Some of the systems use a data store attached to an object, such as a bar code, or magnetic or optical strip, and the person simply scans the data at the time of object removal or return. This system is more likely to correctly gather data as the person can more easily scan the data at the appropriate times. Yet other systems use a radio-frequency (RF) tag on the object such that the object can be tracked by external devices when that object is in a monitored space.
One problem that occurs in these automated tracking systems is that the storage of the tracking data for the tracked objects is kept proximate to the storage container, such as in an electronic access control that provides access to the storage container. The access control typically includes a printer port such that it can print the tracking data, however, a person can only access this data at the access control. Further, the tracking data is stored at the access control and if the control fails or is destroyed, all stored data that was not recorded elsewhere is lost.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that allows the remote storage of data for tracked objects, such as keys, so that persons can access the tracking data without needing to have physical access to the access control for the object. Such system should allow the automatic periodic storage of the tracking data such that the risk of data loss at the access control is minimized. It is thus to the provision of such a system and method that the present invention is primarily directed.